


Catch the Stars

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: “Let’s put our memories in a book, and collect them like we catch the stars..."





	1. The Attic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr last year and I've decided to bring it here. My inspiration for it came from an idie game known as "To the Moon".

On a quiet autumn morning after it rained, the giggle of children can be heard throughout a large home. With quick little feet, two young girls of age eight  were playing tag through the house. They manage to keep their shenanigans quiet so is not to disturb their still sleeping parents.

“Haru-chan where’d you go?” the younger one asked.

Haruna Uchiha, chuckled as she poked her head out the door which led to the attic. “I’m right here Hanako. Look! I found a secret door!”  She said softly with glee.

Hanako tilted her head and inspected the door herself. “What’s this go to nee-chan?”

“I dunno, but I wanna find out.” Haruna said determined to get the door open.

“But what if Kaa-san and Tou-san wake up, we could get in trouble.” Hanako said with a worried look.

“Don’t worry, we won’t be loud so they won’t wake up.” Haruna reassured as she finally unlocks the door. "Come on, just quick look and then we'll leave!"

“Haru-onee!” Hanako panicked.

The two young girls ventured inside the cluttered room filled with boxes. It was hard to see, but  sunlight was peering through the window. Hanako stuck close to her sibling as they looked around, seeing various cobwebs and books that littered the attic.

“Haruna it’s kinda scary in here…” Hanako clung to her sister’s arm.

“Don’t worry, Tou-san can defeat all the bad guys remember?” Haruna reminded her sister.

“Oh! Hanako look!” Haruna rushed over to the stuffed lion plushie, that was sitting alone on top of a pile of boxes and books. It was a little worn as one of its blue button eyes was missing and it had some minor tears. “It’s a lion, but what’s its doing all alone in the attic?” She asked while reaching for it.

“He must be lonely…” Hanako frowned. “Can we take him Haruna?”

“Sure! We’ll get Kaa-san to fix him up too.” Haruna grinned as she handed Hanako the stuffed animal.

She smiled hugging the lion close but then noticed the book that the lion was set on top of. It was one of those fancy photo albums with the leather bindings and it had some words that neither Hanako or Haruna knew yet.

“Hey onee, look at the book right there.” She pointed to it. “What do you think it is?”

Haruna pulled it down and inspected it herself. “Hnn I dunno, these fancy words are too hard for me to read but, it looks really important.”

Hanako watched as Haruna sat on the wooden floor, and opened the book flipping through the pages carefully. They will filled with various pictures and oddities. The young girls looked on them in awe.


	2. Childhood Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will shift POV from a normal narrator to different character's POV. This chapter, will be in Hinata's POV.

It was a spring day when we first met, wasn’t it? We were both kids without a care in the world. I was on the swing when I first saw you, all the other girls were giggling to be close to you too. You were so popular even as a little kid… Me? No, I don’t think I was. Quite the opposite to be honest and I think you knew that too didn’t you?

I remember how you came to me with a bright and quizzical expression on your face.

“You! You’re a Hyuga right?”

“Y-Yes…”

“What’s your name?”

“Um… H-Hinata…”

You tilted your head and grew closer to me, while I started to blush and get scared. I was never really good with other people, I was a shy girl…

“What’s wrong with you? Are you sick? You turned all red…”

“N-No I uh…”

“Are you cold?”

“N-No I-I just…” The tears were welling up, how embarrassing “I-I-I don’t…”

“Sasuke.”

I looked up at you as you had a pout on your face. “My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don’t like it when people cry… So I’m not going to let you Hinata.”

“W-Why?”

“Well because crying is no fun. They say that our clans are rivals or something like that but… I don’t care. I don’t want you to cry…”

I smiled as I wiped the tears away, you were oddly nice even as a child you know…

“Hinata you know what this means now?”

“Huh?”

“It means we’re friends now.”

I looked up in astonishment by the words, almost excited actually “R-Really? You’re going to be my friend?”

“Yes! I’m going to be your friend, no butts about it.”

I was glad, I actually felt glad. You were my friend Sasuke, a good friend. We played together when none of the other kids were around until sunset, we had fun back then… I didn’t want to forget it ever, so one day, I gave you a gift.

“What’s this Hinata?”

“It’s a sh-shuriken… I made it out of paper for you. A-And it's made of yellow paper since yellow is the color of friendship…”

You laughed as you tested it. The yellow paper, seemed to worked in your favor. That was the first thing I ever gave you, but the last I ever saw of you… I heard a great tragedy fell upon you and your clan. We stopped playing until sunset after that, we stopped everything it seemed like. I found myself wondering what became of that yellow shuriken, but after a while- like us, the memories drifted from us. Did you still want to be my friend Sasuke? Part of me still wanted that to be true. After all you did say,  _“no butts about it.”_

…………

Turning through the pages of the book, Hanako and Haruna found pictures of their parents when they were their ages. Most of them were old and faded. Haruna pointed out a crumpled and torn origami shuriken wrapped by the plastic covering. From the color, it had to be some faded shade of yellow…


	3. Back Then

_The rookie nine..._  

That’s what they called us back then. We were apparently important enough to be given a special name, when we graduated from the academy.

That’s when my crush for Naruto surfaced…

_I was a silly little girl…_

Although everyone else knew, I have to wonder how you felt about it? You were on the same team with him a Sakura after all. Did you care about it?

Did you like your team? Naturally, it was always hard to tell with you and your aloof nature you carried. From what I have been told, you’ve grown distant and standoffish. _“Arrogant”_ was the favorite word of Kiba and Shino to describe you. I want to take the blame for that, I should have spoke up and talked with you. I was always shy, I preferred it that way. I didn’t want to be a nuisance or annoy you in the same way you Ino and Sakura were. I guess you really wanted to be alone.

Were you alright? What has happened since back then? Don't you remember what you told me?

I wish I could have spoke to you, but I was content enough with the smallest of things. Glances were satisfying to me, it said that you were still human enough to pay attention to someone like me.

It didn’t sate my internal curiosity as days turned to months, we grew older and life grew more difficult. The chunin exams are not memories that I enjoy reflecting on… The famous _rookie 9_ was beginning to fall apart, and you got hit with the full force of it first.

The things you had to endure: Orochimaru, your brother, Naruto, and Sakura…

I wouldn’t wish such a fate on anyone even if they were guilty. Why did you have to be guilty Sasuke? Was all of that what you truly wanted?

Maybe it’s one of those things that only we could answer to ourselves. In that case, whatever your answer was to that, I hope it was what you intended. I only wished it didn’t involve the extensive amounts of loneliness, that started to plague your life from the inside out.

To know that there was no one else around, to even share a small piece of your pain can be dreadful for the heart. You laughed at me once when I told you how weak your heart was, but even you knew it to be true… _eventually_.

Sometimes back then, Kurenai would ask me: _“Why do you hesitate to show negativity?”_

I would find myself embarrassed by the question, I was training to be a shinobi after all. Negativity was supposed to be a mandatory requirement, but every time she asked I would answer:

_“I-It’s like being alone Sensei… No one truly wants to be alone.”_

………

Flipping through the delicate pages, Hanako and Haruna stopped at two pages:

Hanako inspected the old but still good picture of a twelve year old Hinata: She was with a young boy with his pet dog, and another boy with black small glasses. Along side them was their sensei, a tall beautiful women with long black hair. The words _, “team 8”_  were scribbled in the corner. Haruna was observing the torn and wrinkled photo of a twelve year old Sasuke: He was standing with a boy with spiky blonde hair, and girl with long pink hair. Their sensei was a tall man with a mask covering his mouth, and a headband covering his right eye. The younger of the sisters frowned at the condition of the picture.

Hanako raised a brow. “Haruna? What’s the matter?”

She shook her head. “Tousan-… looks really sad back then.”

 


	4. Clutching Teardrops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is now a shift in POVs, this time it shall be narrated from Sasuke's POV

_Sadness was actually something you and I had in common. Although I know you'd be more familiar with it than me. You had to deal with more sadness throughout your life than I have any room to talk about._

_I’ve told you about how I loathe being my father’s daughter as the years went on. I was sixteen and I began to recognize what hatred felt like. Days where it felt better to alone and nights where I hated to be who I was. It was beginning to feel nauseating, but I smiled through it regardless.  For my sister and for my friends I did such things, I didn’t want them to know… I thought they wouldn’t even care to know._

_My father was my enemy that I couldn’t defeat. I had to live with that, had to accept it…_

_But you never had to do such things didn’t you? You left Konoha, you left your life behind to begin another one. You did what I could only dream of doing…_

_That’s what I envy about people like you and Naruto. You can wave your hands or blink your eyes and fate answers your beck and call. You both decide what you want, and you make it happen by will or otherwise._

_Me?_

_No…_

_No I was not so fortunate, as you already know._

_For myself, fate seemed to have assigned a part for me already, and I am to play that character. I thought I was strong when I fought Neji, I thought I was determined when I-…_

_When I attempted to save Naruto._

_But it was already decided how those events would turn out. They won, and I was the fool who almost died in the name of her love. Even now thinking back on it, I can’t help but cringe… I was young, and very stupid. My friends knew it, Naruto knew it, and my family knew it from the day I was born. My guess is that out of pity, no one told me outright, so that I could see it for myself._

_Do you remember those nights where you’d think about your brother? Did it hurt? Death makes things unbearable, I’ve learned once Neji died. I never cried so much when I was alone before._

_You told me that for you, it was like the very soul was hurting once you killed Itachi._

_Oddly enough, I understood what you meant by that. When you weren’t home and I’d find myself in tears, I’d hold out my hands and catch them as they fell onto the palms of my hands. It was a small habit, but it helped throughout the teen years._

_My tears for my soul, your tears for your soul…_

_By medical means your soul would be in immense pain, it was not hard to tell that you weren’t one for crying. Which was your own choice, but what if you could catch my tears?_

_Why wouldn’t you let me catch yours?_

_I was not your friend, we were strangers. Even then, I stilled remembered what you told me so, I wished I could have held your tears._

                                       

     ………………………

 

Hanako and Haruna were a quarter of the way through the photo album. They reached pages of the book with various article clippings, and photos of people they would need their parents to identify. Hanako pointed out the odd looking rusted red ring by itself with the words, “ _He was always there_ ” on the bottom.

“Haruna... I think that belongs to tousan's oniisan…”

“Did he go away like Neji-ojisan?”

“I think so…”

The two girls frowned as they turned the page again, to find an old and very faded photo of the Hyuuga clan’s main house.

“Ne, look at okaasan and aunty Hanabi. They look so-…”

“Upset… Hanako I don’t like this. C-Can we look at something else?”  Haruna asked while on the verge of tears.

Hana nodded. “Y-Yeah. This is all too sad…”


	5. Dying in Paradise

_I would often wonder and contemplate between life and death you know..._

_There were times when even “because we’re friends!” were just empty words, meant to try and hold me down to whatever sense of life I had._

_And they would wonder why I was such a heartless shell of myself: So, cold and distant. A hateful person..._

_No one knew about the pain I had, and after a while I simply didn’t care about anyone else’s so called “sympathy”._

_That’s why I begged you to stay away from me, to refrain from trying to comfort me. Yet, it only drew us closer and closer until I actually found myself saying the words “I love you, Hinata.”_

_Once turned into twice, and then many times I would tell you this quietly._

_In safety that was our privacy._

_No annoying people around or any other bothers to give me a migraine._

_But, it wasn’t going to last. Not at first anyway..._

_You knew as well as I, that the chemistry between us was out of luck at best. There was no- "true" love, as much as we badly wanted there to be. Yet I never actually told you any of this. And because of that I, would allow you to be happy._

_I think- that’s all I originally wanted from you deep down._

_For you to be happy, while dying in paradise._

_…………_

 

Taking a slight break from the photo album, the young girls began to wander the attic a little more. Hanako held on to the book while they explored, Haruna following close behind. Beyond the piles of dusty boxes and scrolls, there wasn’t really much else to the attic Yet their curiosity begged to differ.

“Hanako, what do you think is in the boxes?” Haruna asked.

“Kaasan once told me it’s where our mementos go.” She answered.

“Me-men-tos?”

“Yeah. She said a memento is something that you keep, so that you’ll always remember something important.” She explained.

“Do we have mementos?”

Hanako shrugged. “Kansan says we don’t find them, they find you. Because it’s something that you’ll want to keep and never ever forget.”

Haruna nodded. “I wonder if tousan found his memento too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while huh, well I hope you liked this chapter


	6. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this doesn't get confusing, this is a flashback from a few days prior to when Hanako and Haruna visit the attic!

_The copious sounds of their now wide awake children, sparked mixed emotions between the slumbering couple. A small smile crept onto Hinata’s lips as she heard the low lion-like groans of her husband. She turned and nuzzled against him, he was not a morning person like he used to be._

_“Good morning.” She greeted softly._

_His tired onyx eyes slowly opened, to see the Hyuga smiling at him. “The monsters are awake.”  He responded in his usual deep morning voice._

_She giggled as he wrapped an arm around his wife. Having six children, this was a normal morning ritual between the two of them:_

_Naturally it was their two youngest girls to get up first. Out of all of them Haruna and Hanako had the most energy for being so young. Then if it wasn’t them, their second oldest boys Hikaru and Kohaku would wake up to train together. Being genin, it was only natural that the Uchiha boys sharpen their skills young. Yumi was their oldest among all of them, being a chunin she had a better sense of a schedule in comparison to her siblings. And lastly much like himself, their youngest Miyoko slept heavily through the mornings usually needing a helping hand to get up._

_These were his children, the monsters that he loved dearly. Sasuke only continued to share the warmth between himself and his wife, he was rather stingy when it came to winning kaasan’s affections._

_“You know the more you do this, the harder it will be to get out of bed.” She joked as they intertwined hands._

_“Good.” He replied tiredly .“The monsters need to learned patience…”_

_“And their father should learn to share.” She teased._

_He rolled his eyes, and moved her on top of his chest. One of his many acts of defiance against her. “I’ll share, when we leave this bedroom. But until then, you’re mine. Only mine.”_

_“So this is the negotiation you came up with?”_

_“It has been working so far hasn’t it?”_

_“I suppose so.” She giggled._

_“What’s so funny?”_

_She shook her head. “You’re little negotiation. You should know that I am yours Sasuke.” She smiled down at him._

_He smirked. “Always?” He asked almost sarcastically._

_She nodded before kissing him tenderly on the lips. “Always.”_


	7. Someone will always forgive you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may be a bit confusing to read but it's basically Hinata and Sasuke talking to each other poetically. Hinata is the italicized and Sasuke is the normal text.

_Funny after all the years that have gone by, with so much pain. So much violence. I’d be sitting in the warmth of the sunset just after our wedding of all things. It’s still shocking to let the words escape my lips when I think about it._

_Our wedding._

_We’re married now._

_You’re my husband._

_I’m your wife…_

_Do you feel the same Sasuke?_

In all honesty, even with you here in my arms as we watch the day turn to night like this- it doesn’t feel like reality. I’m expecting another battle, more bloodshed, something tragic to happen, and yet the exact opposite happened… 

You and I are smiling.

Finally, some peace.

I owe you so much Hinata.

_Life has an interesting way of unfolding before us all. Here I thought my heart only belonged solely to Naruto… Now, I am learning that my heart is safe- if not safer with you. I’m glad everything turned out the way they did, this is truly perfect._

I have to ask, why you would want to spend the rest of your life with someone like me? You would probably save your emotions from the stress and heartache, I’m sure Sakura would have stories to share about that…You were always a weird one, from the start to the finish. It's probably what captured my interests in you from afar.

_I am a bit worried though, about what our new life together will bring. I know that your past can still bring back horrid nightmares and scars that haven’t healed properly._

It cannot be helped, my reputation speaks for itself. I am not considered a hero even though you and the others may think.

_But I am your wife, and I love you. Come what may, I will stand beside you to face what lies ahead tomorrow._

As your husband, I will always I love and protect you from my inner demons. Even if they are from the darkness of my past.

_I love you with all my heart Sasuke._

Hinata you mean the world to me.


	8. A Magical Moment

Haruna and Hanako were nearly reaching the halfway mark of their parents photo album. At this juncture they were at the wedding photos, the particularly took interest in the evidence that their father was indeed capable of smiling. He and their mother looked truly happy together, there was an aura relief tucked into their joy as well. As if for the first time in a long while, everything was actually intended to be alright.

“Kaasan and Tousan look so happy, don’t you think Haruna?” Hanako mused.

The older twin nodded. “Look at how happy everyone is too. Haku’s Tousan is best friend with ours remember?” She smiled and pointed to a much younger version of the seventh hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. He was grinning from ear to ear beside their presumably laughing father.

“Ah you’re right, and I can see all of Kaasan’s friends with her too! They all look so pretty in their dresses."

Hanako and Haruna looked to the pictures of their mother with her brides maids:

Hinata sat in the center and she had Sakura, Ino and Karin to the right of her and Hanabi, Tenten and Temari on the left. They were all wearing a lovely shade of lilac purple as their mother was in her wedding dress.

“It must have been so much fun huh Haruna?”

“Lots of fun.”

_…………_

_“Haha! To Sasuke-teme!” Naruto cheered while delivering a heartfelt toast._

_The newly wedded Uchiha smirked after a cacophony of the other males cheering and laughing after. For once in his life, Sasuke didn’t feel irritated by the blonde's nickname for him. He would let the other savior the taste of sweet sake and celebration. It felt as though all the others were more excited about his marriage to Hinata than the couple were combined. Well, maybe in a more extroverted way._

_It was his old teammates that managed to put the whole wedding together after all. Sakura handled the decorations, color schemes, and attire. Naruto sent out the invitation and made sure good food was to be eaten. It left anything else that would be handled for a wedding to Kakashi and the actual engaged couple._

_It was an unorthodox sight for the former avenger to bare witness to, but it felt rather appropriate in this manner. Especially, being able to see the happiness radiate from whom was now his wife._

_Hinata’s smile never faded from her face, the makeup only aided in showing her natural beauty. She was laughing and sharing smiles with Karin and the other women around her. She commented the night before to Sasuke, that it all felt like a surreal dream. She laughed when he commented that the person to wake them from the said ‘dream’ was dead._

_“Hinata!! How does it feel? You’re finally married!" Ino chimed._

_How does any woman feel to know she’s finally married? In her circle of friends she was considered the last among them to get married:_

_Naturally Naruto was the first of the rookie nine to get engaged, but to everyone’s shock it wasn’t to his childhood crush. Instead he and Ino were the first to be married, right after Kakashi’s inauguration. Fast forward a year and Sakura got married to Hinata's teammate Kiba in the spring. After another 4 years Sasuke came back, but that was when he brought his teammates of Taka to the village. It was in that same time she actually got to know and become good friends with Karin Uzumaki. It was only a few month after that when the red haired Uzumaki was smitten by her teammate Shino. Later on Tenten and Neji were finally together along with Shikamaru and Temari._

_“It’s… It’s magical!” The Hyuuga heiress confessed. “It’s truly, magical Ino.”_

_……_

“Hmm this is when they got married right Haruna?”

“Mhm.” The older twin nodded.

“So kaasan and tousan have been married for a very long time huh.”

“Yeah. Tousan says he wanted to spend the rest of his life with kaasan because he really loves her.” Haruna explained.

Hanako beamed with happiness, as she took a moment to glance at the final wedding photo of Hinata and Sasuke. They were holding hands in front of a willow tree smiling at one another. “I like to see them happy, it means our family is happy too.”


End file.
